


lie like a word

by Wildcard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: Collection of shorts written for SASO 2017.  Each will have distinct warnings and feature Akashi/Kuroko.  Most are NSFW.





	1. i love the pain, i love the game

**Author's Note:**

> **Major Tags:** Abuse (domestic abuse, emotional abuse, emotional manipulation, mental abuse, physical abuse, sexual abuse), sexual content, bodily fluids (blood),   
> **Other Tags:** knifeplay, bloodplay, orgasm denial, sadism, masochism,   
> **Word Count:** 437 words

“Ahhh--” Kuroko twitched his hips to the side, trying fruitlessly to escape the drag of the thin scalpel that scoured such pretty lines over his slim body. There were dried tear tracks on his face but no more tears; he’d sobbed himself dry already, now too exhausted from his struggles to properly fight anymore.

Muscle memory and instinct still made him try to move away from the path of the blade but he no longer fought.

“Shhh,” Akashi said, placing a hand on Kuroko’s hip to help him stay still. “Don’t make it slip, Tetsuya.”

The design he was carving into Tetsuya’s inner thigh was a simplified version of his family’s crest. A tattoo would have been better, perhaps, but Akashi would not permit anyone else to mark Tetsuya. Tetsuya was his alone.

“It hurts,” Kuroko said, voice terribly tired. He voiced the plea like a child that knew he would earn no mercy.

“I know,” Akashi said, bending down to flick his tongue lightly over the head of Kuroko’s cock. It was almost purple by now, throbbing so hard that he could feel it against the tip of his tongue. He dragged his tongue down to where the gold ring tightly encircled the base of Kuroko’s erection; the metal was warm now from Kuroko’s body’s heat and Akashi kissed it too before he straightened up.

He wiped over the scarlet wounds carefully with a cloth soaked in disinfectant; Kuroko’s muscles twitched and he whimpered, a soft sound that jolted right through Akashi. He tightened his hold on the scalpel instinctively, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

“Only a little more left, Tetsuya, and then you’ll get your reward,” he told Kuroko as he set the tip of the scalpel against Kuroko’s skin again. Just a little pressure was enough to make the skin part, peeling back from the flesh like the petals of a flower. He moved his wrist, drawing a sweeping line upwards, and focused on the thin streams of blood that trickled down from the wound. Scarring someone deliberately usually required making wounds deep enough to require stitches but Akashi wouldn’t allow the crest of his family to be marred by a dotted outline. 

He chose to keep opening the wounds instead, slicing over them anew every time they healed so that the skin rose in pale ridges where the scalpel had passed.

This was their fourth session; Akashi judged they had three more and then the crest would be marked deeply into Tetsuya’s skin to need no further attention.

He wondered if Tetsuya would miss the sessions as much as he would.


	2. hunger, hunger, is the purest sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Major Tags:** Abuse (emotional manipulation), bodily fluids (blood), graphic depiction of gore, sexual assault, sexual content, dubcon, noncon,   
> **Other Tags:** canon-type inaccurate DID, fantasies of cannibalism, obsession  
>  **Word Count:** 434 words

When Akashi’s lips are against Kuroko’s skin, there is perfect silence in his mind. This is the only thing that the two of them agree on: Kuroko is precious and Kuroko is _theirs._

Excellence in all fields is a goal his blood has set for him. Winning is merely proof of that excellence. While Akashi works towards those diligently, he feels no pull towards them.

The only hunger he has is for Kuroko and that is endless.

In class, he sets up a small mirror against his pencil case and watches Kuroko. He learns Kuroko’s habits, observes how Kuroko nibbles on his pen and huffs when puzzled by a problem. He watches the full pink curves of Kuroko’s mouth when Kuroko mouths words to himself in English. He studies the tired, downwards sweep of Kuroko’s eyelashes in morning classes and how Kuroko spans his fingers out under his chin to keep his head up.

Gym class is the worst. Stolen glances at Kuroko’s body in the shower or when they’re changing aren’t enough. 

It makes him feel filthy to hide his desire so. He is an Akashi. He should not yearn, he should _take._

 

So he does.

*

“Akashi-kun, what--”

Akashi ignores Kuroko’s words and bites down on that beautiful, tempting shoulder. His teeth jar against bone almost immediately, Kuroko not muscled enough for his flesh to offer sufficient protection against his skeleton, and Akashi moans. He thinks of sushi, fine pink fish flesh sliced into thin strips with the white scales above, and bites harder.

He wants to devour Kuroko alive. He wants to peel the flesh off his bones and boil the bones in rose water, turn Kuroko’s teeth into rosary beads and count off prayers against the memory of Kuroko’s smile.

He thinks Kuroko might be screaming but he can’t hear it above the hot surge of his own blood and the war-drums pounding of his heartbeat.

Just in case, he shoves a hand over Kuroko’s mouth. In response, Kuroko bites down and Akashi moans again.

 _Yes_. Now Kuroko understands how it must go.

*

In his mind, he serves Kuroko up like a sacrifice. He strips Kuroko of his clothing, fills his mouth with blood and braided muscles sliced open like unfolding flower petals. Kuroko’s limbs are tucked neatly against his side, his hands discreetly covering his cock, and his eyes are wide open as Akashi carves out his heart and nibbles on it like a giant cherry.

*

 

The boy who is invisible to everyone else is the one that Akashi can’t take his eyes off.


	3. Swan Lake: the remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for avianesque characteristics and sexual content. Prince Kuroko AU with the two Akashis as Odile and Odette.

Every night, he takes on a human form. The feathers fall away from him, fluttering to the ground like cherry blossoms. They form a white bed, swandown-soft, and Akashi smiles at Kuroko in silent invitation, holding out both hands.

Like this, Akashi is so lovely that Kuroko can understand why he was cursed by a jealous rival. His skin is flawless, stretched tight over lean muscles, and the ease with which he embraces Kuroko makes his every movement rival a dancer’s grace. The soft, short hair crests over the back of Akashi’s slim neck like a cap, sleek as the feathers that had lain there before.

“Akashi,” Kuroko murmurs into the curve of his throat, gently laying him down on the bed of Akashi’s own feathers. Akashi deserves the best his castle had to offer but the swan-boy will not leave the forest’s confines. To venture too far, he says, would alert the enchanter that something was amiss.

Still, Kuroko longs for the day that he can bring Akashi back to the castle and announce him as Kuroko’s chosen consort. 

His mouth meets Akashi’s and Akashi makes an almost quivering Ooo-oo sound. Even now, he isn’t quite human - not enough to pass in the world outside, not enough to be able to mingle with humans without discovery. Tiny white wings cover his shoulderblades and his words come out half-squawk, half-syllables, shaming Akashi into silence.

The most distinctive change, however, would be covered with clothing if he had any. Kuroko’s fingers slide down over Akashi’s stomach, down past where his genitals should be and further down still. The ridged circle of flesh unfolded, spiralling around his fingers and Kuroko coos in quiet encouragement. This complicated language they have created, half-swan and half-human, sounds almost like a song.

Akashi’s skin practically seems to glow at the encouragement, Akashi’s own fingers plucking at the layers of clothing the prince is wearing. He knows by now how to undo the laces of Kuroko’s trousers, the thick webbing between his black hands making him only a little clumsy. 

Kuroko’s behavior is scandalous, he knows. He should wed Akashi before engaging in any such actions with him.

He is a prince of the blood royal and to do this before marriage dishonors Akashi and himself both.

(He is a boy in love and he cannot see anything dishonorable about loving this cursed soul.)

Kuroko kisses Akashi and shifts, pressing into the tight, hidden entrance that the phallus spirals around. Akashi’s phallus encircles Kuroko’s cock, caressing him when he pulls out and curling up tight against his stomach when he thrusts in. Akashi’s head is thrown back, slender throat exposed, eyes shut tight with pleasure. His fingers tremble against Kuroko’s sides, staccato promises and vows in the touch of Akashi’s hands.

“I love you,” Kuroko vows, the way he does every night.

Akashi’s eyes open and Kuroko sees too late that the irises of his eyes no longer match.


End file.
